the_hrr_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Underground (series)
a new team of underground called Power Rangers Underground has come to protect the earth Plot Episode 1-a patch of heroes one dark and stormy someone knocked on meg's door when she went to answer it she found 3 babies and then feels sorry for them so so decides to take them in and take care of them meanwhile in a dark fortress masquerade and his sidekick lizzie are trying to find the 3 babies in order to create a dark energy and so they decide to wait for a few years until they begin the new plan they created a few years later meg catches up with her friends william, alan, george and beth at high school and takes them to her house where they find sonic, maniac and sonia they become quick friends with them after finding out where the 3 siblings are masquerade tells lizzie to send down her most latest creation the Hypno Cobra to get the siblings disguised as a young little girl while the 5 teens go do a little errand they become conered by Hypno Cobra's disguise and his crew of masked gibberers and are about to be defeated until a silver ranger shows up out of nowhere and protects the teens forcing Hypno Cobra's disguise to escape with the silver ranger then leaving this leaves the 5 teens confused back home beth asks what happened and sonia explains that they were outrun by masquerade's henchmen until an underground ranger came to save them so sonic decides that in order to keep the world saved they would turn william, alan, george, beth and meg into superheros turning them into Power Rangers Underground together the rangers successfully take down Hypno Cobra until he grows into a huge giant so william calls on the underground zords to form the underground megazord and the rangers successfully take down the giant Hypno Cobra after the battle maniac congratulates the team but states there is still much work to be done and now the 5 teens are ready to fight Episode 2-grinding error one night beth went out to a disco down the road when she notice something very strange SHE SPOTTED LIZZIE! beth tries to get her but lizzie manages to escape so beth raced to meg's house and told everyone she saw lizzie at the night club but they don't believe her so meg decides to go back to the disco and get her again so she can prove it meanwhile masquerade asks lizzie if she noticed anyone at the disco lizzie then told him that she saw meg hearing this masquerade gets angry and asks lizzie to send down her next creation to earth the Party Animal back at the disco meg searches hard for lizzie and ends up finding her after meg chases lizzie into an alley lizzie brings down Party Animal meg then calls up the 4 other teens as they race to action to help meg after fighting masked gibberers william gets kidnapped by Party Animal and Party Animal and lizzie escape with william so then the 4 other teens decide to get back william if it's the last thing they do they manage to rescue william with help from the silver ranger and successfully take down Party Animal along with destroying the giant version of Party Animal with the underground megazord after the battle the rangers thank the silver ranger for the help he says "your welcome" and leaves the 5 teens along with the headgehog siblings decide to celebrate at the disco as a suprise for meg for protecting them meg thanks them and they continue to party Episode 3-a posionus substance one day while on a hiking trip the teens come face to face with lizzie who tells them that they have been warned to hike in this area and sends down her next creation Poison Tank the teens prepare to fight but the Poison Tank and lizzie retreat back at meg's house sonia tells the teens that they have just saw a powerful monster which can turn anyone into zombies just by breathing in it's gas alan decides that he would have to train in order to fight this beast so he stays with sonic to train while the 4 other teens go off to fight Poison Tank during the training alan asks sonic how he's going to fight this monster so sonic decides to give alan a special powerup so alan cannot breathe in the posionus substance alan accepts and goes to help his friends just the rangers are on the eve of destruction alan comes in to protect them leading the rangers to successfully take down Poison Tank and then taking him down again with the underground megazord thanks to help of a new secret weapon after the battle maniac gives the teens very disgusting drinks to help the posionus dissapear from their bodies william then asks where sonia is sonic then tells william that sonia had to do something so william shrugs it off and continues drinking Episode 4-evil awakened one day the rangers are having a battle at the beach successfully taking down the masked gibberers after the fight they head back to enjoy a day at the beach with sonic, maniac and sonia masquerade having no choice makes lizzie send down meg's long lost brother along with her last creations Suck N Cut and Boom Woman back at meg's house sonia then tells the rangers that another monster has come down to earth so the rangers go off to fight it the rangers are now on the eve of destruction until the silver ranger comes and helps meg destroy Suck N Cut with a dancing attack just then while trying to escape meg's brother tries to destroy william but the silver ranger pushes him out of the way sacraficing himself Episode 5-tourist destruction after the sacrafice meg decides to go off and fight her brother alone so the 4 rangers accept while they try to escape meg then comes face to face with her brother warning him not to try and destroy the earth but he rejects it because of something meg's mother to him years ago meg then mentions she didn't have a mother she only had a father, 2 brothers, an uncle, 7 cousins, a vampire uncle and sister in law and a foster mother this leads to her fighting her brother meanwhile the other 4 rangers come face to face with Boom Woman they try to fight her but then get caught in one of her explosions supposily killing them... or did it? the 4 rangers then stand up with cool new forms Episode 6-final defense meg continues to fight her brother while the 4 of the other teens survived the Boom Woman's explosion and have unlocked their battlizers forms succesfully taking her down the 4 rangers manage to escape with the underground zord while meg is almost on the eve of destruction soon meg gets a vision where she meets the siblings mother Queen Aleena who calms meg with a lullaby after finding out that Aleena is also meg's mother meg decides that she will have to help the other rangers to make her mother proud so she successfully takes down her evil brother and recieves her batlizer form she is then rescued by the other rangers and the 5 of them go off to destroy masquerade after successfully taking him out during a little dark magic lizzie before she dies makes masquerade grow as the rangers then activate their new underground megazord and successfully take him down thanks to the help of the ghost of the silver ranger back home the hedghog siblings congratulate the rangers and share a sense that even though their mother's not here she will always be in their hearts the silver ranger watches this, bids them farewell and flies off into the afterlife Trivia -this show was a mini series -the series was adapted from jushi sentai france five -the fight scenes in the series have sonic underground songs playing in the background Quotes william: red, underground! alan: black, underground! george: blue, underground! beth: yellow, underground! meg: pink, underground! all 5: we are, power, rangers, under, ground!